Recuerdo Olvidado
by Maggie.Hewson
Summary: Crónicas vampíricas de Anne Rice. Entrevista con el vampiro. SLASH/YAOI. Louis reconocía que el nombre de Lestat provocaba algo en su interior que aun, después de tantos años, no era capaz de descifrar.


Ohaiooooooo! *grita y agita los brazos* Los extrañaba, hacía tanto que no escribía! Es que la diosa yaoi de la inspiración me había abandonado por largo tiempo y no me permitía concentrarme ni para escribir tres oraciones seguidas! :( Cómo están? Esta vez le traigo algo que no tiene que ver con el anime pero me está gustando mucho! Se trata de las Crónicas Vampíricas de Anne Rice, más precisamente ubicado en el primero de los libros Entrevista con el vampiro, con algunos detalles sacados de la película del mismo nombre. La verdad amo la manera de escribir de Anne, es muy espectacular la manera en que te sorprende todo el tiempo, y eso que yo no soy una persona que se dice 'lectora' XD Realmente me atrapó y eso... es un logro!

Sin más preámbulos, les dejo un one-shot que escribí de una parejita que me encanta -sobre todo Lestat KYAAA!- Sepan disculpar algunos errores, no soy ni un décimo de lo que es la verdadera autora del libro, desde ya pido perdón si no es lo que esperaban. Es todo producto de mi loca y trastornada imaginación! Aun así, espero que les guste! Que lo disfruten~ ^^

* * *

><p><span>Recuerdo olvidado <span>

Lestat de Lioncourt & Louis de Pointe du Lac

_Por Shunsita Chocolate Yaoi_

El vampiro hizo una pausa. Dio un suspiro casi imperceptible para el muchacho frente a él y desvió la vista hacia la ventana. Sus ojos verdes, claros y profundos, tan antiguos como joven era su apariencia, se clavaron allí como queriendo ver a través de esa danza de luces de colores. Moviéndose a través de las oscuras calles, encendiéndose y apagándose, muriendo en la penumbra. Aun le costaba un poco reunir ese valor para continuar con su relato aunque estaba decidido. Sabía muy bien lo que le esperaba al revelar los secretos de su vida inmortal, poniéndose al descubierto a sí mismo como también a todos los seres iguales a él. El mismo Armand se lo había confiado una noche mientras acariciaba su rostro con sus suaves manos, lo miraba con amor y le susurraba dulces palabras. Sería condenado por los de su especie. Aun así él pensaba _¿qué más da? Ya no tengo razones para seguir viviendo más tiempo, éstos han sido doscientos largos años, llenos de sufrimiento, amor, desamor y agonía, ya no deseo más este don oscuro… si es que alguna vez lo deseé._ En realidad, al beber la sangre cálida de su primera víctima, sintiendo como esa vida se apagaba en sus brazos, estuvo seguro de que nunca lo había querido.

'Don oscuro'. Así lo llamaba su creador, su primer maestro por mucho que le pesara. En una etapa de su vida hasta creyó haberse olvidado de él. Pero, ¿cómo podría? Él mismo pudo reconocer, dolorosamente, que su odio hacia él era injustificado. No tenía la culpa de no haber poseído conocimientos profundos sobre su existencia. Nunca aprobó lo que su querida Claudia le había hecho, mas tampoco hizo nada por detenerla. Por salvarlo. Tampoco sentía remordimiento por ello, su relación en ese entonces se hacía cada vez más lejana, pendía de un hilo. Entonces, ¿cuál es la explicación de por qué su recuerdo rondaba su mente casi todos los días a pesar de los años? Louis jamás iba a comprenderse a sí mismo en ese sentido. Quizá el poder vampírico de Lestat abarcaba también ese aspecto, el de dejar una huella imborrable en las personas que llegaban a conocerle. Ni siquiera estaba seguro de haberlo conocido realmente, aunque sí lo suficiente como para saber que su ego era comparable a la cantidad de sangre que había derramado sobre esta Tierra. No olvidaba aquellos momentos en que se había sentido atraído por él, sin embargo no recordaba _haber llegado a amarlo_ nunca.

Divagando en lo profundo de su memoria, un recuerdo algo extraño se le apareció, casi llegó a sobresaltarlo. Sus ojos, brillantes, se abrieron a penas un poco más. El muchacho, quien permanecía apoyando los codos sobre la mesa, con su cigarrillo consumido hasta la mitad en los dedos no pronunciaba una palabra. No quería molestarlo, tampoco apresurarlo, Louis se lo agradeció en silencio. Pronto, aquel recuerdo que parecía borroso fue tomando sentido poco a poco. Casi dos siglos habían pasado de aquello, era lógico que no se acordara de todo lo que había vivido, cada noche sin que nada se le escapase. Empero lo que había ocurrido no era _algo_ como para olvidarlo tan fácilmente. Definitivamente no.

Se trataba de la misma noche en que se había topado con aquel vampiro, Lestat, un hombre de piel extremadamente blanca, ojos del color del océano y cabellos dorados, perfectamente rizados. Tanto le había cautivado su armoniosa apariencia, esa misteriosa sensualidad que emanaba su ser que no pudo evitar sentirse magnetizado por sus palabras. Su voz, tan melodiosa, susurrándole al oído cosas que no era idóneo de recordar, logró persuadirlo de tal forma que habría sido capaz de arrojarse desde una montaña junto a él si se lo hubiese pedido. Así fue como, bajo la plateada luz de la luna de una noche hermosa y despejada, se dejó desangrar por aquel ser para luego beber de él la esencia de la vida inmortal, para convertirse en una criatura de la noche, dejar de lado una vida insatisfactoria y llena de culpas para comenzar una que prometía ser maravillosa. Por desgracia, para él no fue así.

Desde aquel día se sintió como un diablo de carne y hueso. Se sentía morir cada vez que tomaba injustamente la vida de un mortal para saciar su incontrolable sed. Era en vano continuar lamentándose por algo así, logró adaptarse a vivir con ello. En el instante en que terminó de beber aquella exquisita sangre que lo convertiría en vampiro pudo sentir un miedo horrible, la aterradora sensación de la muerte en cada célula de su ser. Un dolor insoportable. La nívea sonrisa de Lestat, quien permanecía en el suelo mientras lo observaba, estaba cargada de una extraña satisfacción. Jadeante, se limitaba a observarle. Finalmente dijo que su cuerpo estaba muriendo pero que no tenía por qué preocuparse. A todos les pasaba lo mismo. Se puso de pie y dio unos pasos hacia Louis, quien yacía entre las hojas caídas de los árboles, con la boca y los ojos bien abiertos, dejando ver unos pequeños colmillos que comenzaban a crecer. La luz en sus ojos empezaba a apagarse. Lestat le atrajo hacia él, no muy amablemente, hasta hacer que se irguiera. Se colocó un brazo del muchacho castaño, aun muy dolorido como para manejarse por sí mismo, guiándolo camino a su posada. Parecía conocer perfectamente aquel sendero, algo que, en el momento, no tuvo importancia para Louis pero que actualmente despertaba la duda del vampiro. ¿Acaso habría vigilado sus movimientos antes de presentarse ante él deseando convertirle en uno de los suyos?

Llegaron allí, a Pointe du Lac, con unas horas de ventaja antes del temido amanecer. Sus ojos ya no eran los mismos a esas alturas, todos sus sentidos se fueron transformando en el proceso. Su piel perdía color, temperatura y el dolor punzante había disminuido hasta casi desaparecer. A penas cruzaron el umbral de la puerta. Lestat lo soltó y comenzó a encender las velas una por una, histérico. Algo que recordaba perfectamente de él era que la oscuridad le desagradaba. Louis simplemente se desplomó en uno de los costosos sillones de la estancia, observando el trabajo de quien acababa de convertirse en su _creador_. Sus rizos dorados bailaban de un lado a otro, al igual que su camisa de corte francés de amplias mangas de encaje, acompañando sus movimientos veloces. Ésta prenda dejaba ver un poco la piel sin vida que cubría su pecho, mientras un chaleco en tonos marrones le tapaba los hombros. El sonido de sus botas de cuero hacía eco en el salón. El vampiro rubio no tardó en percatarse de la mirada tímida de Louis, aminorando sus pasos hasta detenerse. Volteó hacia él y se cruzó de brazos. Sus miradas se encontraron, lo que hizo que el castaño se ruborizaba a penas.

-¿Piensas quedarte allí hasta que el sol te queme vivo? –espetó, su voz se tornó burlona- Vamos al ataúd, no falta mucho para el amanecer.

-¿Ataúd? –preguntó, algo aterrado. Louis sufría de claustrofobia- Yo… no puedo…

-Louis, querido. Ya no eres mortal, ese tipo de cosas no pueden afectarte. Esto es por tu seguridad, en el único momento en el que eres vulnerable es mientras duermes.

Él le sonrió muy sutilmente, extendiendo su mano helada hasta tomar la del castaño. El más joven sintió un escalofrío recorrerlo entero por el contacto, siendo que no era la primera vez que lo tocaba. No sabía por qué pero sentía su cuerpo más sensible de lo que había estado nunca. Él desconocía la razón, Lestat lo sabía perfectamente. Lo llevó por el pasillo de su propia casa hasta la habitación de huéspedes. Abrió la puerta con suavidad, dejando a la vista algo que no creía haber visto nunca en aquel cuarto. Un sarcófago de madera tallada y pintada de negro, adornada con finos apliques de oro. Un poco más extenso de los que Louis había conocido en su vida mortal. Le sorprendió ver algo así en su hogar, ¿cuándo fue que…

-Bien –comenzó el rubio, cerrando la puerta de la habitación tras él, dirigiéndose al de ojos verdes- Dormiremos juntos por unos días, hasta que te acostumbres a tu nueva y gloriosa vida.

-N-no, yo no dormiré contigo, Lestat –replicó, algo sorprendido por lo que acababa de oír. Nuevamente sus mejillas tomaron color. Desvió la mirada.

-¿Tienes idea de lo cerca que está la mañana? Es imposible para nosotros llegar hasta el cementerio, mucho menos regresar hasta aquí con otro ataúd. Por lo menos por hoy.

El vampiro lo enfrentó, poniéndose delante de él repentinamente pero no de forma agresiva. Acercó sus dedos hasta el cabello suelto y lacio de Louis, acariciándolo con suavidad de principio a fin. Éste le dedicó una mirada un tanto indescifrable para el rubio inmortal, sus ojos esmeralda claro parecieron vibrar bajo la tenue luz de las velas. Podía reflejarse claramente en ellos. El reciente vampiro se mantenía serio, distante a pesar del contacto. Parecía nervioso. Esto hizo sonreír a Lestat, no con ese ego característico en él, sino con una emoción bastante desconocida para Louis. Ternura. El deseo de tocar esos rosados y abundantes labios entreabiertos era demasiado fuerte para él, lo que hizo que sus dedos parecieran tener vida propia al acercarse a ellos. Sintió la suavidad de esa boca muy superficialmente, el castaño cerró sus ojos ante la acción. A pesar de lo cariñoso que estaba siendo, Louis se vio obligado a romper el contacto, colocando una mano sobre el brazo de Lestat, volviendo a abrir los ojos. Ahora era él quien se podía ver reflejado en esas cristalinas orbes azules.

-Vamos, no muerdo –murmuró, cubriéndose la boca con su pañuelo de encaje para no soltar una carcajada, aminorándola en una leve risilla- Bueno, en realidad si lo hago.

-No estoy de humor para bromas –bufó el castaño, haciendo reír aun más a su compañero.

Lestat quitó la sobria cubierta de su lugar de descanso, apagó el candelabro que descansaba sobre una mesita y se introdujo en el cajón forrado de terciopelo. Louis lo miró de forma insegura, observando el estrecho espacio del ataúd, allí no cabrían dos personas hombro con hombro, aunque fuera lo suficientemente alto para que una pueda moverse de un lado a otro sin problemas. Se agachó a penas para preguntarle al rubio de qué manera pensaba dormir, sin embargo no alcanzó a articular un sonido debido a que fue jalado hacia adentro con demasiada rapidez como para oponer resistencia. Como pudo, el hombre de ojos azules cerró la tapa, asegurándola correctamente. Louis se sentía demasiado incómodo, realmente era una situación extraña: había quedado recostado sobre el vampiro rubio, con ambas manos apoyadas en el pecho de éste, tan pegados que hasta era capaz de oír el sonido del aire que entraba y salía de sus pulmones. Podía asegurar que, a pesar de estar muriendo físicamente, su cara ardía de vergüenza.

El cuerpo debajo del suyo estaba tieso, demasiado frío a pesar de estar vestido con las más finas telas. Sentía esa mirada azulada clavada en su rostro, aunque no se atreviera a mirarlo. Por el rabillo del ojo podía apreciar esa sonrisa sádica y aterradora, infinitamente sensual, como siempre. Aunque nunca le había dado miedo su persona, lo ponía sumamente inquieto tenerlo tan cerca. Lo odió por eso.

-Lestat –comenzó el vampiro castaño, en voz muy baja- ¿podrías no mirarme tan fijamente? Ya es bastante incómoda esta situación como para que te des el lujo de hacerla peor.

-No puedo evitarlo, querido Louis –sus palabras se oyeron como un suspiro- Eres sumamente hermoso… tan perfecto… jamás conocí a un hombre como tú.

Seguido a esas palabras, pudo sentir una mano congelada acariciarle la espalda sobre la camisa francesa que llevaba. Eso llegó a erizarle hasta la nuca. Ahogó un gemido en su garganta, mientras dejaba que sus puños se cerraran en el delicado chaleco del otro vampiro. Aunque se sorprendió de que una caricia tan simple y superficial como esa causara tal efecto en el joven, esto lo alegró más de lo que pensaba. Lestat continuó con su discurso en voz sumamente baja. Tanto que un ser humano no sería capaz de oírlo.

-Tus ojos bondadosos e inseguros parecían llamarme la primera vez que diste cuenta de mí… tenía la necesidad de corromperte, mi dulce muchacho.

La mano que le quedaba libre subió desde donde reposaba hasta toparse con el gran escote de la camisa de Louis, adentrándose en él poco a poco. Las yemas de sus dedos rozaron uno de sus pezones rosados. Esta vez no pudo callar un suspiro áspero, un temblor en sus extremidades le hizo agachar la cabeza hasta ocultar la mirada, presionando aun más la tela con sus puños. Sus cabellos acariciaron la barbilla del rubio inmortal.

-Eres un ángel, amigo mío, un ángel que está a punto de caer en las manos de un demonio… tú, ya eres _mi_ Louis.

¿Qué era todo aquello?, ¿por qué no podía detener a Lestat para que dejara de hacerle esas cosas? No podía negarlo, era endemoniadamente placentero, en su vida había sentido algo semejante estando con alguien más. Y, lo peor de todo, no le había hecho nada. _Aún_. El cuerpo le ardía, le quemaba de una forma insoportable. Su mente no la ocupaba otro más que aquel vampiro que permanecía debajo de él, con sus dedos de cristal, su cuerpo de mármol, haciendo con él lo que deseaba. En esos momentos parecía que solo Lestat pudiese calmar su ansiedad, la excitación que crecía dentro suyo con el correr de los segundos. Él dejaba resbalar sus manos por el rosado pecho del castaño, sintiendo los raudos latidos, lo erizada que se volvía su fina piel a medida que la acariciaba. Con su brazo se aferraba a las caderas del vampiro castaño posesivamente, generando un vaivén delicioso que estremecía a Louis. Éste solo se limitaba a dejarlo seguir, gimiendo sin poder contenerse ni un poco, dejando que su respiración chocara inevitablemente con el cuello de un divertido Lestat. Le resultaba sumamente sensual oír a Louis de esa manera, en verdad no hubiese imaginado conocer esa faceta de él en las circunstancias en que se conocieron. Aunque en realidad, la mejor parte de todo aquello no era solamente oír al joven, sino _sentirlo_. Qué contradicción era observar ese rostro tan dulce, mientras su cuerpo ardiente y varonil se pegaba al suyo con una pasión por poco inhumana. _Qué bien que has elegido esta vez, Lestat_ se decía a sí mismo.

-Tu cuerpo es la gloria, Louis. Todo de ti me fascina –habló con suavidad sobre su oído. El castaño se removió entre sus brazos.

-N-no sigas, detente ahora –suspiró.

-¿Por qué? En tu vida de vampiro no vas a poder sentir este tipo de placer nunca más, ¿por qué no disfrutar de una última vez?

-Lestat…

Las caricias no cesaron ni un segundo, el rubio no iba a detenerse a escuchar las falsas súplicas de su fantástica creación. A pesar de que no pudiera sentir absolutamente nada de lo que estaba haciendo con tanta dedicación, disfrutaba tanto el analizar cada gesto, cada sensación, leer en la mente de aquel reciente vampiro lo bien que se sentía al recibir sus atenciones. Sobre todo le agradaba el hecho de saber que no hubiese nadie más ocupando la mente del hermoso muchacho. Lo llenaba de satisfacción, su subconsciente no podía mentirle. Casi sin pensarlo, dejando que sus extremidades tuviesen vida propia, sus dedos descendieron por esa tersa piel de porcelana tan acogedora. Tanto que el calor que emanaba el de ojos verdes podía llegar hasta el sombrío corazón del vampiro. Con nerviosismo casi humano, arrancó los pocos botones que permanecían abrochados en aquella prenda, dirigiéndose a los pantalones de color tostado que Louis tenía. Dejó los hombros del joven desnudos, al igual que su abdomen, despojándolos de la camisa clara. En su rostro sin vida brilló una expresión sumamente atractiva, mientras llenaba su visión con ese cuerpo de adonis. Éste seguía aferrado a sus ropas elegantes, con la respiración acelerada y soltando suaves y continuados jadeos. Lestat disfrutaba plenamente del aliento tibio y húmedo que llegaba a su cuello sin descanso. Instintivamente, Louis se incorporó sobre el rubio inmortal hasta apoyar sus rodillas a los costados de éste, permitiéndole un mayor movimiento a pesar de que el espacio reducido no les permitía gran comodidad.

Ya no podía seguir ocultando su rostro en aquella circunstancia, le incomodó eso pero no hacía ya nada por evitarlo. Contrariamente a la oscuridad que todo lo envolvía dentro del féretro, excepto por un pequeño rayo de la luz artificial que se colaba por el borde de la tapa, sus ojos podían verlo todo tan perfectamente como un ser humano a la luz del día. Los fríos ojos azules se habían clavado en los suaves verdes, los cuales estaban a la misma altura. El castaño poseía una expresión de deseo que nunca había podido apreciar en él. A su vez, su ser emanaba una ternura que contrastaba con todo lo demás. Sus mejillas coloreadas daban cuenta de su excitación, así como también su respiración sonora y entrecortada. El mortecino rostro pálido, jovial y hermoso, fantasmal, le sonreía a unos pocos centímetros de él. Louis no pudo evitar llevar su mano trémula hacia él, maravillado, acariciándolo sutilmente. Lo vio cerrar sus ojos, disfrutando del tímido contacto. Se inclinó un poco más hacia él, sin pensárselo demasiado, rozando de forma inevitable aquellos rojizos labios de porcelana, depositando un beso inseguro sobre ellos. Lestat no tardó en acercarse más a él para profundizar el contacto, todo lo que el reducido espacio le permitía. Llevó su mano hacia la nuca del castaño, acariciando y tironeando apenas su cabello, mientras que su otro brazo se aferraba posesivamente a su cintura. Era un poco raro, nunca había sentido un beso igual. _Tan… frío_. Sin embargo no hacía nada, no podía hacerlo, se dedicaba simplemente a sentir el extraño beso que Lestat le ofrecía.

-Verás –comenzó el vampiro rubio, separándose a penas, aun muy cerca de su boca. El tono de su voz era inaudible para un mortal- yo no puedo sentir lo mismo que tú estás sintiendo ahora, pronto me comprenderás. Hasta siento como si hubiese olvidado que alguna vez me sentí entusiasmado al hacer y dejarme hacer estas cosas… –hizo una pausa- En conclusión, ¿podrías besarme tú?

No hubo respuesta alguna. Louis reunió toda esa pasión que llevaba dentro, dejando de lado toda la vergüenza que podía llegar a conservar a esas alturas y, cumpliendo silenciosamente con la petición de su bello creador, fundió sus labios con los de Lestat. Tomó el frío rostro entre sus manos mientras su lengua tibia e inquieta, se abrió paso en la boca de su compañero quien, complacido, se dejó hacer. Rápidamente se tornó algo salvaje, fuerte, en la vida había besado a alguien de esa manera tan desesperada. Podían sentir sus colmillos chocar inevitablemente, rasgando la delicada piel de ambos. Louis mordía los labios del vampiro rubio, los succionaba, no le daba respiro ni por un instante. Enseguida pudieron saborear el dulce sabor de la sangre de ambos, lo que hizo ese beso más placentero de lo que habían imaginado. Hilillos color carmesí resbalaban por la comisura de sus labios. Mientras Lestat dejaba al de ojos verdes entretenerse devorando sus labios, se propuso continuar con lo que había dejado pendiente hacía unos momentos embriagado en la apasionante sensación. Desabrochó los pocos botones dorados de los pantalones del más joven y, sin más preámbulos, puso su mano izquierda sobre la bien despierta hombría recién liberada de la molesta opresión de la tela. Comenzó con un movimiento tortuosamente lento, lo que hizo que Louis ahogara un jadeo sobre sus labios. Éste rompió el contacto en forma brusca, el cuerpo comenzó a temblarle irremediablemente, enredó sus dedos en la cabellera de oro. Quiso resguardarse otra vez sobre el pecho de su creador, intentando ocultar su sonrojo pero fue en vano, un gemido escapó de su garganta, seguido de otro y otro más. Lestat rió abiertamente, haciendo eco en el espacio que ambos ocupaban.

-Realmente te gusta, no puedes ocultarlo.

-L-Lest…

-Shh… –lo calló, con suavidad- déjame tocarte, poseerte, eso es lo único que deseo en este momento y sé que a ti te pasa lo mismo… lee mi mente, verás que no miento… te deseo, Louis.

El vampiro castaño meció sus caderas en su dirección, instintivamente, esa lentitud era demasiado exasperante para el estado en el que se encontraba. Lestat logró comprenderlo al instante, sin ahondar en su mente, sin necesidad de oír ningún reclamo. Apresuró sus movimientos sobre la dura y ardiente virilidad, así como también presionó con más fuerza sobre ella. Los suspiros, ya sin ninguna clase de pudor, escapaban uno tras otro de los dulces labios de Louis, deleitando los oídos de su reciente maestro, su cuerpo se removió encima de él y los temblores fueron aun más evidentes. Creía no poder soportar eso por mucho tiempo. Su rostro ardía, sentía los ojos húmedos y nublados, los entrecerró, aún podía distinguir la figura del hermoso ser frente a él. No le había mentido al decirle que no podía sentir nada parecido a lo que a él le ocurría en ese momento, seguía helado, lo que significaba que hacía todo eso para complacerlo, para hacerlo sentir bien. Sin pensar en recibir algo a cambio. ¿Ese era Lestat? Igualmente, aquel rostro similar a un níveo antifaz no destilaba otra cosa que puro deleite. Estaba volviéndolo loco. Pudo sentir como el fuerte abrazo que lo mantenía pegado al rubio cedía hasta dejarlo libre, aunque no era como si se le hubiese cruzado por la cabeza siquiera escapar. Sus pálidos dedos rozaron sus labios rojizos nuevamente, adentrándose en ellos hasta afirmarse en sus dientes. Se detuvo en los afilados colmillos recién estrenados. Llevando su mirada hasta la de él otra vez, dejó que éstos se clavaran en la yema de sus dedos hasta dejar correr la sangre que le había otorgado la inmortalidad a un desesperado Louis.

Su dulce sabor inundó los sentidos del vampiro castaño, llegó hasta a marearlo. Bebió, complacido, las pequeñas gotas que fueron a parar a su garganta. Pudo escuchar los latidos del de ojos azules aun más nítidos, sintió sus dedos más adentro de su boca. Un hilo de sangre resbaló de sus labios cuando éstos fueron retirados, Lestat no tardó en acercarse a él, lamiendo el líquido vital. Sonrió. La acción decepcionó un poco al joven perfecto, hubiese querido seguir degustando su sangre un poco más. Mas lo olvidó rápidamente, ya que Lestat volvió a llevar su mano hacia la espalda de éste, en busca de más contacto que la vez anterior, introduciéndose con lentitud en los pantalones del castaño. Esto alarmó a Louis, no imaginaba lo que el otro vampiro tenía en mente, jamás pudo saber de lo que él era capaz. Ese instante no iba a ser la excepción. Nuevamente, el chaleco del rubio vampiro fue presionado por sus puños ya que era lo único que tenía a mano. A pesar del espasmo que le causó la acción de Lestat, el castaño alcanzó a subir la mirada, con parsimonia, hasta encontrarse con las azulinas orbes de su compañero. Sin embargo, ni una palabra articularon sus labios. No podía. Sus pupilas color jade brillaron intensamente, acompañadas por una mueca que el mayor logró interpretar como _'no estoy seguro de esto'_. Seguidamente, Lestat se incorporó a penas lo suficiente para unir sus bocas de forma superficial, suave. Muy diferente a su anterior roce. Al mismo tiempo, aumentó la presión sobre su miembro así como también el vaivén con el que lo excitaba. Los blancos puños del de ojos verdes parecieron ceder un poco el agarre, aunque no demasiado, acompañado por un leve temblor. Aquel ser sintió claramente como la tersa piel se distendía sobre él. Louis suspiró. Ante el notable cambio de actitud, nada impidió que Lestat decidiese continuar con lo que había dejado.

Introdujo muy suavemente sus dedos en la cavidad aun virgen de vampiro castaño, uno a uno. A pesar de haberse relajado con ese beso gélido, lo suficiente como para no ser herido, un acceso de dolor se apoderó de Louis al instante. Esto lo obligó a acabar bruscamente con el íntimo contacto de sus labios. Lestat los movió con cuidado, ocupando dentro de él más espacio cada vez. Alcanzando a ese cuerpo más profundo. Éste ya no pudo soportarlo, no podía callarse por más que quisiera al sentir algo como aquello. Sus jadeos entrecortados se hacían más sonoros junto con el movimiento de ambas manos de Lestat, el cual se tornaba más veloz. Éstas le otorgaban tanto deleite que hasta creyó haber olvidado como se sentía al tener sexo cuando aun era un mortal, en otros encuentros íntimos mucho antes de caer en una profunda depresión luego de la tragedia que lo había golpeado. Nada en comparación de aquello. Y ese ser eterno lo estaba llevando a un estado de éxtasis tal que no estaba seguro de poder soportar. Volvió a aferrarse a él, desesperado, clavando sus uñas en las finas ropas y escondiendo la cabeza en ese níveo y elegante cuello. Sus cabellos desparramados sobre Lestat, escuchando el palpitar de su corazón, su suave respiración. Dejando escapar cálidos suspiros sobre él, una lágrima color escarlata resbaló sobre su mejilla, muriendo en la camisa del de cabellos de oro. El vampiro permaneció en silencio. Éste podía sentir las manos tibias ya, debido al contacto de la piel caliente de Louis, haciendo que no quisiera separarse jamás de ella. Adoraba el calor de ese cuerpo. Finalmente rió en voz baja, el aliento del más joven llegaba a hacerle cosquillas, los sonidos que éste pronunciaba eran una melodía exquisita en sus oídos.

-Tu pasión parece inagotable, querido Louis –al escucharlo, el más joven contuvo la respiración unos segundos- Pero no calles, quiero oírte, es tan dulce tu voz –suspiró, muy cerca del oído del castaño.

Louis no pudo responder, ninguna frase coherente podía armar su mente. Un espasmo delicioso lo sacudió entero, un calor abrasador surgió desde su interior para esparcirse por cada célula de su cuerpo. Un quejido ronco proveniente de su interior cruzó sus labios para acabar sobre el pecho del rubio vampiro. Se removió sobre él. Así, su respiración se aceleró más aún, siendo imposible tratar de calmarla. Sus caderas se mecieron una vez más, acompañando los movimientos de los habilidosos dedos de su creador. Las mejillas de Louis se habían tornado a un aniñado color rosado, volviéndolo irresistible para Lestat quien no era capaz de verlo claramente por la posición en que se encontraban, mientras las pocas lágrimas que escaparon de sus ojos se secaban sobre su terso rostro. El vampiro castaño levantó a penas unos centímetros la cabeza, aunque su mirada parecía perdida en algún lugar, permitiéndole contemplarle claramente. Lestat se sintió complacido. Esa sensación increíblemente placentera, para angustia de los dos, llegó a su momento concluyente. Con los párpados entreabiertos vio el bello rostro de Lestat, más hermoso de lo que lo había visto nunca. Dejándose hechizar por sus ojos brillantes y azules como el océano, maravillado con esa blanca y afilada sonrisa plagada de sensualidad. Su boca se abrió por última vez, dejando escapar un gemido delicioso. El rubio inmortal trató de grabar en su memoria cada sonido pronunciado, cada gesto de su increíblemente hermoso discípulo. Podía jurar que en esos momentos lo deseaba aun más que cuando era un mortal, con sangre viva corriendo por sus venas. Un último jadeo, acompañado por el movimiento de su espalda al arquearse lo más que podía en aquel féretro, fue sin duda el más erótico que había oído jamás. El cuerpo del castaño dejó de temblar a penas dejó salir todo lo que llevaba en su interior, dejando que se escurriera entre los dedos muertos de Lestat, quien no parecía disgustarse en absoluto. Éste sabía bien que sus prendas estaban salpicadas con la esencia del más joven, mas no le importaba en lo más mínimo sabiendo que provenía de su amado Louis.

El castaño inmortal se desplomó finalmente sobre el rubio, exhausto, mientras su rostro se contraía al sentir como aquel retiraba los dedos de su interior. Fue soltando la prenda que había mantenido entre sus puños casi todo el tiempo hasta apoyar suavemente sus manos sobre los hombros del otro vampiro. Aún no era capaz de normalizar su respiración. Los brazos de Lestat se cerraron a su alrededor, con fuerza, como deseando jamás soltarlo. Queriendo que nunca se fuese. Louis se limitó a hundir su cara en los sedosos rizos rubios, sintiendo el suave aroma que éstos desprendían. Cerró los ojos. Sus corazones parecían acompasados a esas alturas, la respiración del castaño había llegado a calmarse finalmente. Permanecieron en esa posición, sin hablar, sin mirarse. Alumbrados por ese pequeño rayo de luz artificial, envueltos en el mullido terciopelo del ataúd. Como si no hubiera más tiempo para ellos, como si no fuesen conscientes de que podían vivir hasta el final de los tiempos. Totalmente inmóviles, mientras el cuerpo de Louis iba perdiendo la temperatura más rápidamente. Estaba en la recta final de su muerte como ser humano para comenzar de nuevo, abrazado a quien le había otorgado esa vida inmortal. Otra oportunidad. El deseado 'don oscuro'. Su cuerpo se sacudió con solo imaginar la palabra _eternidad_ como algo tan cercano.

-Lestat –susurró, hasta él mismo estaba sorprendido por la suavidad con la que pronunció su nombre- ¿nunca más podremos hacer… esto?

-Por desgracia, no. Pero tranquilo, no es algo que te preocupará o afligirá, simplemente no vas a tener necesidad de ello. Encontrarás satisfacción en otras cosas, otras actividades que tendrás que descubrir por ti mismo –hizo una pausa. Estrechó aun más al de ojos verdes contra él, acercó sus labios a su oído- Estás muriendo como hombre, pero tu vida acaba de empezar. Y estarás junto a mí por toda la eternidad.

Otra vez esa palabra. Escuchar a Lestat hizo que su piel se erizara. Todavía no llegaba a comprender lo que significaba ese término. Haciendo caso omiso a sus pensamientos, el rubio inmortal siguió hablando.

-Despertarás como un completo vampiro –dijo, el castaño creía que iba a quebrarse si aplicaba un poco más de fuerza en aquel abrazo- Te amo, Louis, te amo como a nadie en este mundo.

A pesar del cansancio que estaba llegando a vencerlo y la voz tan extrañamente baja que utilizó Lestat para hablarle, sus ojos se abrieron al instante, desorbitados. No creía lo que acababa de oír, mas estaba seguro de que no era una ilusión. ¿Amado por Lestat? Nunca esperó escuchar eso de sus propios labios. Su corazón dio un vuelco. Nadie nunca le había confesado su amor de esa manera tan simple, tan sincera. Trató de responder, sin embargo ningún sonido salió de sus labios. Quiso decirle que también lo amaba, que había disfrutado tanto de ese íntimo momento que habían compartido. Que nadie lo había hecho sentir así jamás. No pudo. Se limitó a presionar sus dedos sobre los hombros del rubio, restregando su rostro sobre los cabellos de oro, llenándose de él hasta que sus ojos empezaron a pesarle. No recordaba lo que había soñado esa noche, aunque bien sabía que había dormido entre los brazos de aquel vampiro hasta el anochecer. ¿Cómo había sido capaz de olvidar algo tan significativo, tan sentido como aquello? ¿Podía estar tan cegado por las desilusiones que se había llevado con Lestat, por el odio injustificado que había creído sentir por él? ¿Por el lazo que lo unía a su pequeña Claudia? Tantos interrogantes en su cabeza, ninguna respuesta coherente. _¿Por qué no pude responder a su declaración de amor?_

No tenía idea del tiempo que había pasado recordando. En realidad ya había perdido la noción del tiempo hacía años. Aun quedaban muchas preguntas sondeando su mente, tantas imágenes se formaron en ella que pensaba que iba a enloquecer si no las detenía de alguna manera. Decidió no darle más importancia al asunto, ya que…

-Monsieur Louis –la voz del muchacho entrevistador lo sacó de su ensoñación y lo devolvió a la realidad de golpe.

Volvió la vista hacia él, retirándose de la ventana donde había permanecido mirando sin mirar durante un tiempo indefinido. Lo estudió unos instantes. El joven se ruborizó, pensó que tal vez no fue buena idea quitarlo de sus pensamientos de esa forma. El vampiro sonrió casi imperceptiblemente al captar esa idea en la mente del mortal. Tenía que continuar con su relato, era su deber. Era consciente de que ya no servía para nada pensar en algo que había pasado hacía casi doscientos años atrás. Su amor por Lestat fue apagándose poco a poco hasta desaparecer por completo, eso lo sabía. Al menos así lo había creído hasta hacía unos momentos. ¿Cómo podía ser? Recordar algo así no iba a hacer que cambiara de parecer de esa manera. No lo permitiría. Entonces, ¿por qué su corazón latía tan aceleradamente? Intentó, al menos, blanquear su mente por el momento. Tenía mucho tiempo para pensar y descubrir por sí mismo las respuestas que necesitaba. Fuese como fuese, reconocía que el nombre de Lestat siempre provocaba algo en su interior que aun, después de tantos años, no era capaz de descifrar. Quizá si tenía razones para seguir viviendo después de todo.

-Si, ¿en qué estaba?

FIN

* * *

><p>Y? Qué les pareció? No me asesinen, please! Quiero, por lo menos, terminar la universidad XDDD<p>

Y les pido un segundo de su tiempo para saber qué les pareció, aceptaré con gusto las críticas y las responderé encantada, solo pido un pequeñito review! Yo se que no van a ser tan malos con esta autora tonta que escribe boludeces porque publicar pendejadas en internet es gratis *hace ojitos* ^^U Muchas gracias por haber llegado hasta acá! Nos leemos!

Bye~


End file.
